(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing vehicle accident information and an apparatus therefor.
The present invention is supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA [2007-F-039-01, Vehicle Multi-hop Communication Technology Development].
(b) Description of the Related Art
As the number of vehicles has increased and vehicles have been used as a more essential element of living, the danger of vehicle accidents has increased. Accordingly, vehicle technologies in the related art attach importance to the performance improvement of a vehicle as means of transportation, but technologies regarding vehicle accidents and vehicle safety services related to life have become important in recent years.
In general, the following method has been proposed as a technology related to a vehicle accident. In the method, vehicle travel information obtained from sensors mounted on main parts of a vehicle, or images obtained from cameras mounted on the vehicle during an accident are stored in a vehicle black box, and the accident is reconstructed using the stored images or travel information. Alternatively, a technology for transmitting accident occurrence information through satellite communication during an accident has been proposed.
However, according to technologies related to vehicle accidents that have been proposed in recent years, additional equipment such as sensors or cameras are mounted on a vehicle and information input from the additional equipment should be processed in the vehicle. For this reason, it is not possible to quickly deal with an accident. Further, there is a problem in that the cause of a vehicle accident is not necessarily accurately established from this information.